


As I Recover From The Full Moon

by snazzinox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, also surprise im not dead, this is super short i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzinox/pseuds/snazzinox
Summary: Teddy Lupin takes a moment to reflect upon the full moon after going through it one month.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this probably two or three years ago and uploaded it to different sites but realised I never uploaded it here, so here you go AO3. Have fun with this lil sad kiddo.

The moon is beautiful, and I hate it. The full moon makes me exhausted, the sight of it makes me almost throw up. The moon is absolutely stunning and I hate it. It lights up the grounds in the most beautiful way and makes my skin feel like home when I’m bathed in it just as much as it makes my skin crawl.

Ever since I was eleven, I’ve been crawling into the Shrieking Shack by way of the Whomping Willow every full moon and curling up where the furniture is destroyed most. I can feel close to my mother easily, after all, I got what was considered to some to be most special about her, but most times I almost wish I was a werewolf, just so I could hear “you remind me of your father” just once in a while instead of being compared to my mother.

I looked at a picture of him when he was my age in the beginning of the year, and went back to what I call my base body, and I went to classes, just like that, for the first time ever. I look just like him if I don’t change anything, and it made me happy, but none of my professors could look at me without almost crying, so no one would talk to me, and ultimately, my dad just isn’t me.

Instead, I took the Marauder journals from Harry’s house - I have just as much right to them, if not more - and became an Animagus. I’m a wolf, because, of course, I needed that cliché in my life. But it helps, and when I go to the Shrieking Shack, I sit in there in the destroyed corner, where old bits of grey fur and dried blood are still smeared, and I scream as a wolf until I feel human again, and my throat is raw, and I can’t talk the next day.

People are saying the Shack is haunted again, and I’m glad. For a second, I love the moon, then I remember all the pain it put my dad through, the pain it puts me through, why I feel absolutely sick to see it, and that’s when I don’t want to be a werewolf anymore, not even so I can see a bit of my father in myself.

And I’ve decided that I’ve never wanted to be a werewolf. I just want my parents. And I blame the moon for taking them away, silly as it is. But hey, at least my father and I have one thing in common:

Our Boggarts are the full moon.

- _Teddy Remus Lupin_


End file.
